darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of wealth
|gemwname = Ring of wealth, Ring of wealth (4) | examine = An enchanted ring. | weight = 0 }} The ring of wealth is an enchanted ring that, when worn, slightly increases the drop rate of certain unique drops and offers more valuable rewards when playing minigames. The ring also increases the likelihood of finding uncut gems when mining and can hold four rechargeable teleports to Miscellania or the Grand Exchange. The ring can be made by casting the spell Enchant Level 5 Jewellery on a dragonstone ring, requiring level 68 Magic and giving 78 experience. You can make a dragonstone ring at 55 Crafting by combining a cut dragonstone and a gold bar at a furnace using a ring mould. Rings of wealth are uncharged when first made. To charge the ring and gain four charges, you must either visit the Fountain of Heroes in the Heroes' Guild, use the Tears of Seren in Prifddinas, or use it on your own Geyser titan familiar. Teleports Like all dragonstone jewellery, the ring can hold a maximum of four rechargeable teleports with each teleport using one charge. The number of charges remaining on a ring is displayed in parentheses at the end of the ring's name. A player may use a charged ring to teleport to: * The Grand Exchange, by the southern entrance * The Miscellanian throne room (requires completion of the Throne of Miscellania quest) If you have not completed Throne of Miscellania, rubbing the ring from your inventory will teleport you directly to the Grand Exchange. The ring of wealth can teleport players from up to level 30 Wilderness, as can all dragonstone jewellery. Charging the ring The ring can be charged by using it on the Fountain of Heroes below the Heroes' Guild or with the Tears of Seren in Prifddinas, as is done with the amulet of glory. Accessing the Heroes' Guild requires completion of the Heroes' Quest, while accessing Prifddinas requires completion of Plague's End. When a ring (or amulet) is used on either fountain, all un-noted rings and amulets worn or in the inventory are recharged at once. At level 89 Summoning, a geyser titan can also be used to recharge rings (and amulets) by using them on the familiar. Charged rings are tradeable, allowing players who have not completed the Heroes' Quest to purchase pre-charged rings from other players on the Grand Exchange. Getting to the guild A few common methods of reaching the Heroes Guild include: *Using a Home teleport to the Taverley or Burthorpe lodestone. *Using a games necklace to teleport to Troll Invasion, and running south to the Guild. *Using a combat bracelet to teleport to the Warrior's Guild, and running south to the Heroes' Guild. *Teleporting to the POH portal near Taverley via Teleport to House or a Taverley tablet, and then running north. Abilities of the ring The exact nature of the ring of wealth has been disputed by many players, but according to various information from Jagex, and messages in the chatbox, the following can be ascertained : Monster drops: *The ring gives a tiny increase to the drop chance of certain unique items from bosses and Slayer monsters. *The ring improves the drop chance of clue scrolls, both from monster drops and evil trees. *The ring allows the potential drop of a Vecna skull. *The ring improves the chance of receiving a better drop from the gem drop table by removing blank slots. This effectively allows a second roll to get a chance at the rare items on the table. **It was commonly believed that the ring increases the chance of drops from the rare drop table, but this is confirmed to be false. Regarding the rare drop table, it only allows the player to possibly receive a Vecna skull and increases the chances of getting a better roll on the gem drop table gem drop . Minigames and D&Ds: *Barrows - improved items from the Barrows chest, excluding Barrows equipment. *Pyramid Plunder - better chances of receiving a Pharaoh's sceptre and jewelled golden statuettes. *Bork - guaranteed improvement to Bork's charm drops. *Impetuous Impulses - better loot when catching kingly implings. *Shades of Mort'ton - better items when unlocking shade chests. Other: *It increases the chance of finding gems while mining. When a charged amulet of glory is used alongside a ring of wealth, you may receive double gems or double ore. *It increases the chance of obtaining a clue scroll from pickpocketing. *It increases the chance of spawning a more powerful Edimmu. Known affected drops The following is a list of drops known to be affected by the ring: *Abyssal orb *Abyssal wand *Abyssal whip *Arcane sigil *Amulet of ranging *Black mask *Blood necklace shard *Clue scroll *Cresbot *Crystal triskelion fragments *Dark bow *Divine sigil *Dragon 2h sword *Dragon chainbody *Dragon hatchet *Drygore weaponry *Elysian sigil *Focus sight *Fury shark *Glaiven boots *Granite maul *Granite legs *Hexcrest *Holy elixir *Nex armour *Pneumatic gloves *Ragefire boots *Ruined dragon armour lump *Ruined dragon armour shard *Ruined dragon armour slice *Rune boots *Spectral sigil *Static gloves *Staff of light *Steadfast boots *Tracking gloves *Vecna skull (this is not a unique drop, but the ring is required to receive one) *Whip vine Unaffected drops The following is a list of drops that may be considered unique, but are unaffected by the ring: *Ascension grips *Ascension keystones *Ascension signets *Archer's ring *Barrows equipment *Berserker ring *Celestial handwraps *Draconic visage * Dragon pickaxe *Dragon platelegs *Dragon plateskirt *Dragon Rider armour *Mud battlestaff *Razorback gauntlets *Seercull *Seers' ring *Warrior ring *Warpriest armour Ambiguous drops The following is a list of drops that are occasionally affected by the ring; i.e. sometimes the ring shines, sometimes it does not: *All God Wars Dungeon unique items Previous function The ring of wealth has received many changes over the course of RuneScape; this section documents a historical version of its effects, and gives insight into the rare drop table. Monster drops are determined by random chance from a table of items associated with the monster via a sort of rolling of the dice, with each of the items having a set probability. For many monsters, one of the "rolls" on the standard drop table is actually a trigger for a second "roll" on the rare drop table. This second table is the same across all monsters, and is separate from whatever table the original monster may possess. When the player gets a "roll" on the rare drop table, they may receive a random item from it, such as an uncut gem, a half key, or a shield left half. However, this second table also contains many "empty" slots that, if rolled, results in no item. In such an event, nothing except the monster's 100% drops (eg. bones) and perhaps a summoning charm are received. The ring of wealth previously reduced (not eliminated) the number of empty slots on the rare drop table, which increased the odds of receiving an item. This had no effect on the rate of triggering rolls on the rare drop table. In practicality, the ring had little benefit and was not commonly used, especially because it had no combat stats. In issue 24 of the God letters, Guthix spoke about how a ring of wealth worked at the time: Trivia *On 15 March 2011, an update to the ring of wealth caused a major bug where the effect of the ring would stack when multiple players in a clan used LootShare. This caused the Corporeal Beast, as well as many other bosses regularly hunted by clans, to generate "significantly more generous drops than usual": spirit sigils and other very rare items were received at a near 100% frequency. This bug was patched within 140 minutes of its release. Jagex later issued a statement of apology and revealed that there would be no rollback, causing many players to riot in-game and on the forums to demand rollbacks to fix the market prices. *With many slayer monsters such as spiritual mages and jungle strykewyrms, the ring of wealth used to display the "Your ring of wealth shines more brightly!" message after every kill. This was not a glitch; the ring always increased the chance of receiving the monster's unique drop, such as a hexcrest from Jungle strykewyrms or a black mask from Cave horrors. This was changed on 3 July 2013 so that the ring now only shines when a rare item is received. *If you have a clue scroll in the bank and the ring would have helped with a clue scroll drop, it will shine without appearing to do anything. References nl:Ring of wealth Category:Teleportation Items